


Square R2: Rewards for Good Behavior

by dracusfyre



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, President Tony Stark, though don't call him Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: This is a continuation of my Dark!Tony storyPositive Reinforcement(part 1 of Operant Conditioning) though it can be read as a smutty standalone. For Square R2: Gossip Press.James gets jealous when Tony turns on the charm for his adoring public.





	Square R2: Rewards for Good Behavior

                As the director counted down until the cameras rolled, Tony tugged on the cuffs of his coat and smoothed down his tie.  As the morning talk show went live he stilled and pasted on a smile for the hostess. The lady’s eyes flickered for a moment to James, who was a glowering presence on the other side of the cameras, before refocusing on Tony.

            “Good Morning America, and welcome to _Let’s Talk_ with Marie Larson!  We have a _very_ special guest with us today, President Tony Stark!” Tony smiled and waved at the studio audience, even as James scowled at a lady who called out “I love you, Stark!”

            Tony and Ms. Larson shared a chuckle and then she started in on the prescreened questions for the interview – the latest policy initiative, his recent trip to the G12 summit, and status of his various charitable causes.  Then came the question that had been making James sulk ever since he’d looked over the questions last week.

            “So, is there a lucky lady in your life?” Ms. Larson said, brushing her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. “Gossip has you linked with several ladies that you’ve escorted to various events over the years.”

            “Oh, I am very grateful to all of the ladies in my life who are gracious enough to go with me to those events,” Tony said with a smile and wink before his face turned serious.  “But I consider myself married to my job right now.  I don’t think it would be fair to a significant other to ask them to share the stress of being in the White House.  Maybe when America doesn’t need me anymore I can start thinking seriously about having a family.”

            While the lady interviewer did her best to give him actual heart eyes at his answer, Tony could feel James’ jealousy rolling off of him in cold waves.  Tony made sure to turn on the charm for the rest of the interview before the show moved to next section.  Not only to increase his popularity ratings among the 35-50 year-old women that was this show’s target demographic, but to make sure that James was nice and riled up by the time they got somewhere private. 

            Judging from the carefully blank look on James’ face and the blaze in his blue eyes as he followed Tony off the sound stage, it had worked.  Tony’s smile only grew broader as James stiffly avoided touching him through the whole ride back to their hotel.

            “Good night, guys,” Tony said genially, pretending not to notice James vibrating with impatience as he lingered with his security detail, shaking hands and going over the flight plans for the next day.

            The door hadn’t even latched behind them before James was fisting his hands in Tony’s suit jacket and pulling it off his shoulders, letting it tangle around his elbows to trap his arms. “I hate every single one of those women,” James growled, “every single person who looks at you.” He backed Tony into their room as he loosened his tie and pulled it off.  “You’re _mine_.” He punctuated this by ripping Tony’s shirt open, buttons scattering.  He pressed Tony against the wall with his metal hand on his chest and pressed his fingers possessively to the marks he’d left on his captain’s body, lingering from the last time they’d been together.  He always regretted that the marks his captain made on _him_ faded too quickly; he wanted to be able to see them in the mirror, to dig his fingers into them and let the ache remind him who he belonged to.  He looked up and saw that Tony was watching, eyes dark and heavy lidded.

            “If you want something,” his captain said, letting his head fall back against the wall and licking his lips, “then take it.”

            James shuddered at the surge of lust that crawled through his veins, making his heart pound.  He pressed his mouth against the line of Tony’s neck as his hands went to Tony’s pants, roughly opening the belt and shoving everything down his thighs.  “I want to have you,” James said against Tony’s skin, helping him kick off his pants and shoes.

            “Yes,” Tony panted, groaning when James’ hands slid up the inside of his thighs to cup his balls. “I want to feel you for days.”  He spread his legs wider as the flesh hand came up to squeeze his aching cock while the cool metal of the other slid farther back to Tony’s hole.

            James lifted his head, pupils blown as his fingertips brushed over the toy he found there.  “You planned this,” he accused, watching a flush spread over Tony’s chest as he pressed the plug deeper, then pulled it slightly out, fucking him with just a few inches of the toy, teasing him.

            “Oh, yeah,” his captain said breathlessly, trying to squirm with what little leverage he had, still trapped against the wall.  “Like I said, I want to feel you for _days._ ”

            James made a sound deep in his chest and abandoned his teasing to put his hands under Tony’s thighs, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his hips.  He carried Tony across the room to lay him across the bed, arms still trapped behind his back, legs falling open as if waiting for James to crawl back between them.

            James pressed biting kisses to the silky skin on the inside of Tony’s thighs as he stripped off his jacket and shirt, shivering at the sounds coming from his captain. He quickly shed his pants and moved Tony farther up the bed before closing his lips around the leaking head of his cock.  His captain cursed and his hips jerked, seeking more of the hot, wet pressure of James’ mouth, but James pressed his hips back against the bed, fingers spread and his thumbs massaging the sensitive skin behind Tony’s balls.

            “Oh, _fuck,_ ” Tony whimpered, heels digging into the mattress as he fought James’ hold.  James was teasing the head of his cock with his tongue, pressing into the slit, swiping it over the smooth, broad crown. “Come _on-_ ” His body went limp and his complaints disappeared with a long-drawn out groan as James swallowed his cock all the way down and slowly started pulling the plug out.  When he was done he tossed it aside and replaced it with his metal fingers, circling the rim and testing the give of Tony’s body. 

            “Are you ready?” James asked, pulling off of Tony’s cock and watching his fingers slide into Tony’s hole, so slick and giving, accepting them greedily.

            “So ready,” Tony panted, moving his hips to fuck himself on James’ fingers, earning himself another bruising bite on the inside of his thigh. “Come on, James.”

            James didn’t have it in him to wait any longer, not with his captain so flushed and needy below him, so he kissed his way up Tony’s chest, running his tongue over sensitive nipples as he lined himself up and started to press inside.  Tony tossed his head against the bed and he curled his hips up, heels pressing into James’ ass to urge him deeper.  But James refused to go any faster, sinking into Tony’s tight heat with short, controlled movements until the last inch, where he put a hand under Tony’s hips and thrust inside with a force that drew a grunt out of both of them.  When he was all the way in Tony arched his back and tightened his legs around James’s hips, squeezing him with his internal muscles and relishing the tremors that racked James’ body as he struggled to stay still.

            “Well? What are you waiting for?” Tony murmured, setting his teeth into the thick muscle between James’ neck and shoulder. “If I’m yours, then prove it.”

            James made another one of those deep, possessive growls that thrilled Tony to his bones and finally started moving, at first just rocking against him, then drawing back out to slam inside again with a moan. Each thrust sent shivers of pleasure racing up and down James’ spine so he chased them eagerly, adjusting his aim until Tony was crying out beneath him.

            “God, James, _yes_ , fuck-” Tony’s body was arching with him, meeting his thrusts.  James’ hand fisted in the bed cover, jaw tight to keep him from coming, while the other came up to give Tony a channel to thrust into. There was another few minutes of tension and desperate noises and then with a hitched gasp Tony came, internal muscles squeezing rhythmically around James’ cock. With a strangled cry James let go, closing his eyes against the almost painful pulsing orgasm as it uncoiled at the base of his spine.  For long moments he pressed his face against his captain’s neck, trembling and breathing heavily as the echoes of pleasure faded.

            After a bit Tony started squirming so James obediently rolled over, taking Tony with him, impaled on James’ still hard cock. Tony sat up, his squirming as he freed his arms from his suit jacket making James bite his lip and shiver.

            “I want to be the one that stands next to you in the spotlight,” James muttered, running his hands up and down his captain’s thighs while the shirt followed the jacket onto the floor. “No one else.”

            Tony made a sympathetic noise, running his fingers through James’ hair, which was almost long enough to tuck behind his ears. “Not yet,” he said.  “I still need you in the shadows to do the things I can’t, now that the world is watching.”

            “You take over the country and suddenly you care what people think,” James complained, which made his captain laugh.

 


End file.
